


yellow//wolfstar

by sincerelyprongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyprongs/pseuds/sincerelyprongs
Summary: prologue
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	yellow//wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on insta @/frednotfound and @/casqian and on twitter @/sincerelyprongs

the air was cold, almost frigid. sirius's hot breaths left his mouth in clouds. he was sat in the quad, back against the chilled stone wall, flipping through piles of parchment. he heard footsteps approach and he looked up, smiling.

"remus.." he said, sighing with relief. "hello, sirius." remus let out, sliding down the wall, his back arching at the feeling of the chiseled stone scraping against him.

the air was tense, replacing the cold with a heavy lukewarm feeling. the two could hear the others breath rising with anticipation. remus drew in a sharp breath.

"i'm sorry." he swallowed down, reaching his hand out.

"i know."

they basked in each other's silence and stared up at the sky until the snow stung their cheeks. remus looked down, sniffling and wiping his eyes to normal. he looked at sirius with agony and reached his hand out, brushing his thumb against his cheek.

"remus?"

"i'm sorry." remus lunged forward and connected their lips, his breath shaking, scared sirius would hate him.

sirius broke the kiss away and looked at him.

"why would you need to be sorry for that?"

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
